ESSE CARA SOU EU
by CoveiroSensei
Summary: - Harry, melhor pararmos - ela falou, totalmente despenteada, os lábios inchados, olhos brilhando de desejo, as roupas amassadas e um sorriso doce em seu belo rosto. Harry narra seu dia a dia de casado ao lado do amor de sua vida no embalo : "Esse cara sou eu" do Roberto Carlos...


Já fazia uma semana que essa missão idiota havia começado e ela estava longe de casa. Qualquer outro auror poderia liderar aquela missão, não que ela não fosse a melhor, mas, como sempre, se ela estiver disponível, eles a mandam fazer os trabalhos de analise.

Eu sou Harry Potter, auror do Ministério da Magia de Londres. Estou em meu escritório tentando fazer as horas passarem para rever minha esposa. Tudo que eu queria era ter ido junto, mas ninguém quer o famoso Harry Potter junto ao amor de sua vida em um lugar romântico como Paris. Ela vai, eu fico. Eu vou, ela fica. E eu sempre penso mais nela do que na missão em si. Estou cansado de ficar virando essa maldita ampulheta, contando os segundos para vê-la. Acho que, se eu for pra casa, talvez consiga me distrair um pouco

_**O cara que pensa em você toda hora**_

_**Que conta os segundos se você demora**_

_**Que está todo o tempo querendo te ver**_

_**Porque já não sabe ficar sem você**_

No momento em que me levantei da minha cadeira para ir embora, a porta se abriu e a mais bela das mulheres adentrou em minha sala. Ela se atirou em meu pescoço e eu reivindiquei seus lábios como meus. Beijei-a apaixonadamente. Ela retribuiu. Como era bom aqueles lábios macios sobre os meus. O gosto doce de sua boca me faz querer sempre mais. Eu sou viciado nela.

Num arroubo de paixão a trouxe para mais perto de mim, como se ainda houvesse algum espaço entre nós. Ela pressionou seu quadril no meu. Eu gemi e mordi seu pescoço, deixando ali uma marca. Ela gemia baixinho em meu ouvido enquanto eu descia meus beijos para seus ombros. Eu já havia perdido totalmente a noção de onde estávamos quando ela me interrompeu.

- Harry, melhor pararmos - ela fala, totalmente despenteada, os lábios inchados, olhos brilhando de desejo, as roupas amassadas e um sorriso doce em seu belo rosto. - Vamos pra casa, amor.

- Senti sua falta, Mione - eu falo e seu sorriso aumenta. Ela se aproxima novamente de mim e me dá um beijo doce. Mais lento, menos desesperado. Não há nada no mundo melhor do que um beijo de uma mulher apaixonada.

- Eu também senti muito a sua falta, Harry - fala Mione quando nos separamos. - Definitivamente eu odeio ficar longe de você - fala minha amada esposa me dando selinhos - Acho que estou viciada em você. - Ela desce os beijos para meu pescoço.

- Eu também estou viciado em você - falo gemendo baixinho ao senti-la arranhar meu peito por cima da camisa.

Ela então me beijou novamente. Eu aproximei nossos corpos novamente. Agarrei sua cintura com uma mão enquanto a outra eu dirigia para seus seios. Quase fui ao meu limite quando senti ela subir uma de suas pernas pelas minhas até meu traseiro e então puxar meu quadril para mais perto do dela. Ela percebeu minha ereção e gemeu. Eu estava extremamente excitado com aquelas carícias. Minhas calças já estavam incomodando. Foi então que ela separou novamente nossos corpos.

- Vamos pra casa, meu amor - fala Mione, vermelha com seus olhos castanhos brilhando intensamente.

- Vamos, sim - eu falo, beijando-a novamente. - Vamos antes que eu a faça minha aqui mesmo. - Ela ficou mais vermelha do que já estava. Mesmo após três anos de casados ela ainda fica envergonhada quando declaro claramente que a desejo.

- Eu também te quero muito - fala ela vermelha e me deixando corado. É eu também fico envergonhado quando ela declara que me deseja. Fazer o que se somos tímidos Apesar de, na cama, essa timidez sumir.

Aparatamos o mais rápido possível em nosso quarto. Lá, nos amamos loucamente, sentindo o máximo possível um do outro. Eu precisava dela urgentemente e Mione me correspondia na mesma intensidade. Ela estremeceu e caiu em meus braços. Eu fui junto. Logo depois nos amamos mais calmante, sem a pressa inicial que a saudade nos impôs. Foi extremamente doce e alucinante. Ela estremeceu junto a mim e caímos exaustos na cama. Adormecemos abraçados quase imediatamente.

Acordei no meio da noite com o rosto perto do pescoço da minha morena. Ela estava dormindo totalmente relaxada. Seu corpo despido junto ao meu. Senti meu desejo por ela se renovar. Comecei a beijar levemente seu pescoço. Então desci meus beijos para seus seios. Ela gemeu baixinho e então me olhou.

- Eu te amo, Mione - falei olhando em seus olhos e voltei a beijá-la. Ela declarou-se a mim em meio a um gemido causado pelos meus beijos em seus seios. E então nos amamos novamente.

_**E no meio da noite te chama  
>Pra dizer que te ama<br>Esse cara sou eu**_

Quando amanheceu ela me acordou com um beijo doce. Meu deu bom dia e se levantou. Eu adoro vê-la caminhar nua pelo nosso quarto. Ela então se dirigiu ao banheiro, mas parou na porta e me olhou sorrindo, convidativa. Mais do que depressa, eu a segui. Tomamos um banho juntos, o qual não preciso dizer que foi longo. Depois descemos para cozinha onde preparamos nosso café da manhã e o desfrutamos juntos.

- Essa noite foi maravilhosa Harry - fala Mione me olhando docemente.

- Eu estava louco de saudades de você - falo a olhando também.

- Só com essa noite você ganhou o prêmio de marido do ano - fala ela sorrindo, brincalhona, pra mim

- Com uma esposa como você, fica fácil - falo bobo. - Desde que me descobri apaixonado por você tudo que quero é te fazer a mulher mais feliz do universo.

- Eu te amo, Harry - fala ela me dando aquele sorriso. O sorriso que sempre me fez perder a cabeça.

- Eu também te amo, Mione. - E então eu a beijei apaixonadamente.

Quando terminamos nosso café da manhã nos dirigimos para o Ministério. Assim que eu ia tomar o rumo de minha sala, vi Rita Skeeter se dirigir para a sala da minha Mione. Mudei imediatamente o rumo dos meus passos e dei um esbarrão por trás naquele besouro irritante. Ela deixou cair sua pena automática. Eu me desculpei e me dirigi para a sala de Mione. Assim que entrei a vi rindo. Então a peguei pelo braço e a trouxe para mim. Beijei-a apaixonadamente. Eu sou viciado naqueles lábios doces e macios que sempre me fazem suaves carícias e me deixam arrepiado. Quando nos separamos ela continuou com seus braços envolvendo meu pescoço.

- Meu herói - ela falou travessa.

- Ela nunca consegue nos pegar - eu falo também travesso.

- Graças a você - ela fala me dando um selinho.

- Eu te amo - falo a olhando bobo.

- Eu também. - E então ela me beija.

Um dia pode ser que Rita Skeeter consiga nos pegar para uma entrevista sobre como ela tinha razão sobre nós. Mas por enquanto prefiro evitar e minha amada esposa também.

**_O cara que pega você pelo braço  
>Esbarra em quem for que interrompa seus passos<br>Está do seu lado pro que der e vier  
>O herói esperado por toda mulher<em>**

Uma coisa sou grato a aquela louca, devo admitir, foi graças a ela que descobri que estava apaixonado pela minha melhor amiga. Quando ela noticiou pela primeira vez um possível namoro nosso tirou uma foto muito legal. Guardei essa foto. Depois veio o baile, como me arrependo de não ter percebido antes. Mas aÍ aconteceu, no meio do baile, eu a chamei para conversar e a roubei de Vitor Krum bem quando ele pretendia beijá-la. E no final daquela noite eu dei a ela meu primeiro beijo e ganhei o dela. Depois daquele dia começamos um namoro escondido que só foi descoberto em nosso sétimo ano, quando nos pegaram dando uns amassos nos fundos da biblioteca no meio de uma tarde de sábado ensolarada. Aí tivemos que assumir o nosso amor para o mundo. No final daquele ano, matei Voldermort com a ajuda de membros da Ordem e vários amigos. Mas foi também no final daquele ano que a pedi em casamento e, um ano depois, o pai dela a levou até o altar em que eu a esperava e ela me disse sim pela terceira vez, tornando-se minha esposa. Fui o homem mais feliz do mundo naquele momento.

**_Por você ele encara o perigo  
>Seu melhor amigo<br>Esse cara sou eu_**

Tivemos apenas uma semana em lua de mel oficialmente, mas nossos amigos sabem que vivemos uma lua de mel todos os dias. Ela continua com seu jeito estudioso, odeia atrasos e não gosta de quebrar as regras, exceto quando eu sou o motivo. Acho que, até hoje, todas as vezes que ela quebrou as regras foi por minha causa. Eu sei que fico um bobo apaixonado quando penso na Mione, mas fazer o que se sou perdidamente apaixonado pela minha esposa.

Nunca consigo esconder meu sorriso de felicidade quando o dia chega ao fim. Adoro meu trabalho, mas poder passar na sala da minha esposa ao final do dia para buscá-la para irmos juntos para casa é muito melhor. E é exatamente isso que eu estou indo fazer agora.

Cheguei a frente a sua sala. Abri a porta e entrei. Ela levantou os olhos dos papéis que lia e sorriu para mim. Então me dirigi à cadeira à frente de sua mesa e me sentei. Ela começou a guardar os papeis que lia.

- Já terminou, amor? - perguntei a observando

- Já, era apenas o relatório daquela missão chata - ela me respondeu sorrindo.

- Então podemos ir para casa? - perguntei ansioso.

- Sim - ela respondeu e imediatamente eu me levantei e fui até ela que também estava se levantando. A tomei em meus braços e a beijei.

Pouco mais de meia hora depois, nos dirigimos finalmente à nossa casa. Ao chegar lá, preparamos nosso jantar juntos. Depois fomos ver um filme qualquer na televisão, afinal, fomos criados como trouxas e certos hábitos são muito bons manter. Mas, no meio do filme, eu perdi o interesse pela tela e fiquei secando descaradamente minha adorável esposa, que estava abraçada comigo, mas concentrada no filme. Comecei então a beijar seu pescoço. No começo ela fingiu não estar ligando, mas, quando cheguei ao seu ponto fraco, ela deixou um gemido escapar. Subi meus beijos para seu rosto e ela se virou para mim. Nos beijamos apaixonadamente. Eu então fui deitando-a no sofá. Quando eu já não estava mais aguentando ficar apenas naqueles beijos, que são fantásticos, mas nada comparados a poder amá-la por completo e ser amado por ela, eu me levantei do sofá. Peguei-a no colo. Ela riu e enlaçou meu pescoço. Subi para nosso quarto e lá nos amamos. Quando nossas respirações se normalizaram eu a levei para um belo banho em nossa banheira. Passamos na ducha primeiro para tirar o suor. Dentro da banheira continuamos a trocar carícias, mas eu fico desconfortável. Mione sempre percebe isso e então fomos para cama, onde nos amamos novamente. Chegamos ao ápice juntos, ela deitou sua cabeça em meu peito. Eu acariciava seus cabelos enquanto nossas respirações se acalmavam.

- Eu te amo, Mione, como nunca amei ninguém e nem vou amar - eu me declaro.

- Eu te amo também, Harry - ela fala. - Você é o grande amor da minha vida.

- Eu nunca imaginei que depois de tudo pudesse ser tão feliz, mas você me provou que eu estava errado.

- E você me mostrou que o mundo da lógica não faz sentido sem ter alguma coisa que me faça perder a cabeça - ela fala rindo.

- Eu realmente te fiz perder a cabeça - eu falo. - Afinal, quem poderia imaginar que a monitora-chefe certinha, da casa de Grifinória, aluna modelo e mais estudiosa que Hogwarts, já teve iria estar no fundo da biblioteca se agarrando com o monitor-chefe da mesma casa, seu melhor amigo, herói do mundo bruxo e um ímã para confusão? - Nós dois rimos com isso.

- Nunca vou esquecer a cara da Minerva quando nos viu, ela estava chocada - fala minha esposa rindo.

- E a Gina e o Draco então, eles não conseguiam acreditar - eu falo, lembrando do casal mais louco de Hogwarts, que estava paralisado nos observando.

- Mas o melhor foi o Rony falando que ele tinha avisado e depois todos olhando pra ele e diz simplesmente "o que foi?" - ela fala me fazendo lembrar que Rony sempre falava que se eu não me controlasse seriamos pegos em flagrante. Ele tinha razão, fomos realmente pegos em um amasso pra la de quente.

- Minerva nunca ficou tão vermelha e Madame Prince nunca mais nos deixou estudar juntos na biblioteca - eu lembro. - E aí todo mundo ficou sabendo que estávamos juntos.

- Mas sabe que nunca vou me arrepender daquilo - ela fala, feliz.

- Eu também não, mas por que diz isso? - eu pergunto.

- Porque foi ali que tive certeza que você era meu e eu sempre seria sua, tanto que algumas semanas depois tivemos nossa primeira vez. No meio daquele amasso percebi que estava pronta, bastava a oportunidade surgir - ela declarou.

- Eu me segurava bastante com medo de te ofender ao mostrar o quanto te desejo - eu falo sorrindo.

- Percebi - ela fala e me beija. E la estávamos nós novamente, nos amando até a exaustão, sem pressa.

**_O cara que ama você do seu jeito  
>Que depois do amor você se deita em seu peito<br>Te acaricia os cabelos, te fala de amor  
>Te fala outras coisas, te causa calor<em>**

Acordei com o sol batendo em meu rosto, havia esquecido de fechar as cortinas. Olhei para o lado e vi minha esposa dedicando para mim um belo sorriso enquanto me olhava. Ela estava novamente me observando dormir. Era um costume comum entre nós, quem acordava primeiro ficava observando o outro dormir. Eu a beijei e ela sorriu para mim. Aquele sorriso de felicidade que toma seu olhar e simplesmente me diz que eu a faço feliz. E ela me faz me sentir o cara mais incrível do mundo quando diz, só com o olhar, que me ama. É muito bom saber que eu sou o amor da vida dela, porque ela é o amor da minha vida.

**_De manhã você acorda feliz  
>Num sorriso que diz<br>Esse cara sou eu  
>Esse cara sou eu<em>**

Por mais que tenha sido difícil todo o tempo em que Voldemort. Por mais lágrimas que ela tenha derramado com medo de me perder. Por mais vezes que tenhamos nos consolado pelas incertezas de termos um futuro, tivemos muitos momentos felizes. Momentos que foram decisivos para ela me escolher como marido.

**_Eu sou o cara certo pra você  
>Que te faz feliz e que te adora<br>Que enxuga seu pranto quando você chora  
>Esse cara sou eu<br>Esse cara sou eu_**

E agora estou aqui sentado na mesa de um restaurante italiano trouxa, no qual combinei de almoçar com minha querida esposa. Foi então que vi a porta se abrir e minha morena entrar. Eu abro um grande sorriso. Ela me avista e se aproxima. Eu me levanto para lhe dar um beijo leve. Nesse momento ela me olha feliz e então me abraça. Puxo a cadeira e então ela se senta. Eu volto para meu lugar em sento também. Fizemos nossos pedidos e jogamos conversa fora até nossos pratos chegarem. Ela não quis me acompanhar em um vinho, então estava bebendo suco mesmo. Mione parecia estar realmente com fome pois terminou rapidamente de seu prato e, assim que eu terminei, pedimos a sobremesa. Assim que terminamos, eu paguei a conta e nos levantamos. Eu percebi que ela estava ansiosa, mas o porque eu não sabia. Ao chegar ao carro, hábito trouxa que também conservo, pois moro em um bairro residencial trouxa para ter privacidade, eu abri a porta e ela entrou. Quando tomei meu lugar no banco do motorista percebi que ela me olhava ainda ansiosa. Eu a beijei então.

- Eu te amo, Mione - falei olhando apaixonado para ela.

- Eu também te amo, Harry - ela retribui e me beija.

- E ai, vai me contar? - eu pergunto a olhando curioso.

- Você realmente me conhece hein, Sr. Potter? - ela fala meio nervosa meio risonha.

- Muito, Sra. Potter - eu falo rindo - Aconteceu algo grave? Não me diga que vão nos mandar para missões diferentes, longas e eu vou ter que ficar longe de você sentindo sua falta a cada vez que eu respirar?

- Não seja dramático, Harry - ela fala, relaxando um pouco. - Eu realmente preciso conversar com você, mas não sei como falar.

- Você pode me contar qualquer coisa, Mione - eu falo segurando sua mão.

- Eu te amo, Harry - ela fala e me beija - E eu não irei a missão nenhuma por algum tempo.

- Isso é uma ótima noticia, você resolver tirar férias? - eu falo, empolgado, já pensando que poderíamos viajar.

- Não, amor, eu simplesmente vou assumir a parte estratégica do QG - ela fala - Mas isso porque eu não posso entrar em ação por algum tempo.

- O que você esta me escondendo, Mione? - eu pergunto, preocupado com a possibilidade dela ter sofrido algum dano grave em sua ultima missão.

- Eu... ou melhor, nós... bom... o fato é que... - Ela gaguejava muito, então olhou para sua bolsa e a abriu. Tirou de la um pequeno embrulho e me entregou. Eu olhei para ela e comecei a abrir. - Você vai ser papai, Harry - ela me fala emocionada, enquanto eu fitava um par de sapatinhos brancos que cabiam na palma de minha mão.

- Eu... vou... ser... você... nós... grávida? - Eu estava meio perdido em meios as tantas emoções que estava sentindo - Eu te amo, Mione - E a puxo para um beijo apaixonado. Quando o ar nos faltou eu olhei em seus olhos e desci minha mão em direção a sua barriga, ainda lisa, e levantei sua blusa o suficiente para beija-la. Ela sorria e enquanto deixava algumas lágrimas caírem. - Quanto tempo?

- Eu ainda não sei ao certo, mas calculo que seis semanas - ela responde, corada.

- Na noite em que você voltou da missão? - eu pergunto, também corado.

- Não usamos nenhuma proteção aquele dia, mas eu vou marcar uma consulta para saber ao certo como estamos - ela responde feliz.

- Me avise assim que marcar que eu quero ir junto - eu falo, também muito feliz.

- Aviso, sim - ela me diz.

- E amanhã mesmo acho que vou aceitar a proposta do Quim para assumir o lugar de instrutor da Academia de Aurores e poder ficar todo o tempo do mundo com você - eu falo, fazendo ela me olhar, espantada.

- Mas você adora missões de campo - ela diz.

- Eu já tive aventuras demais para uma vida inteira - eu respondi. - E minha maior aventura esta prestes a começar. - Eu falo acariciando sua barriga. - Eu vou ser pai e isso é o mais importante, quero estar com vocês todo tempo possível.

- No que depender de mim, você sempre estará - ela fala sorrindo para mim.

Nos dirigimos então para a casa dos meus sogros, porque, essa notícia, eu fazia questão de dar a eles. E depois contaria a todos os nossos amigos. Afinal, eu sou o cara mais feliz do mundo.

**_O cara que sempre te espera sorrindo_**  
><strong><em>Que abre a porta do carro quando você vem vindo<br>Te beija na boca, te abraça feliz  
>Apaixonado te olha e te diz<br>Que sentiu sua falta e reclama  
>Ele te ama<em>**

- Harry, você é o cara mais incrível do mundo e o amor da minha vida - fala Mione, me dando um beijo apaixonado, simplesmente porque eu havia acabado de entregar pra ela uma camiseta amarela que havia comprado mais cedo e estava escrita "Bebê do papai".

**_Esse cara sou eu  
>Esse cara sou eu<br>Esse cara sou eu  
>Esse cara sou eu<em>**

**_Fim_**

-  
>NA: Espero que gostem... Pq eu to achando que eu to meio carente. Mas fazer o que se minha vizinha ouve essa musica o dia todo.

N/A 2 : Comentarios sempre animam esse autor a escrever mais e mais... Então comenta ai pra mim saber o que voce achou...

N/A 3: Gostaria de agradecer a Ingrid D. por betar essa e outras fics para mim. Um grande abraço Ingrid e muito obrigado.


End file.
